The true world
by M002
Summary: Mei es una chica que sefruio un accidente cuando era pequeña quedando muy traumatizada. Una noche se encuentra con un ser extraño que casi la mata y despues de eso comienzan a pasarle cosas extrañas que sus nuevos compañeros le explicaran.


Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, asi que espero vuestras opiniones ^^

Esta es una historia completamente inventada por mi, todos los personajes son creación mía y no tienen relación con ninguna serie. Es una historia fantástica con un toque de romance.

Esto es un adelanto, no se cuando la podre continuar, todo depende de si le va gustando a la gente ^^

* * *

><p>Es una noche cerrada sin luna, la noche invade todo a su paso. La carretera ahora está en silencio, a excepción de los chasquidos que hace el fuego. Es un lugar poco conocido por lo que no suelen circular muchos coches. Ha habido una colisión entre un turismo y un autobús escolar que traía de vuelta a unos niños de entre 5 y 6 de una excursión que había durado todo el fin de semana. Ha sido un accidente mortal. Los últimos gritos ya han sido apagados por las llamas. Otros han tenido suerte y la colisión los mato sin hacerlos sufrir. No hay supervivientes, o eso se cree. Pero una pequeña niña ha conseguido salir del autobús entre las llamas. Esta gravemente herida. Tiene una gran quemadura cerca del abdomen y varios cortes debido a los cristales del autobús que salieron despedidos con el golpe. Uno de sus brazos parece estar fracturado ya que lo sujeta con la mano que aun puede mover. La sangre le cae por delante de la cara dificultándole la visión. No llega a separarse más de 10 metros del autobús cuando se desploma. Tiene los ojos abiertos y hace todo lo posible por respirar, pero poco a poco se va consumiendo. El cuerpo ya no le responde y corre peligro de desangrarse debido a las muchas heridas que no dejan de sangrar. Ha conseguido escapar del fuego, del humo y de los cadáveres de sus amigos, pero esa imagen no se le va a quitar fácilmente de la cabeza, como sus compañeros morían entre el fuego a gritos y otros intentaban "despertar" a los que habían muerto en la colisión. No tiene fuerzas casi ni para respirar y los ojos se le empiezan cerrar. La única farola que hay en la carretera no deja de parpadear. Se apaga por fin, pero no pasan muchos segundos cuando se vuelve a encender. Justo en la luz que se proyecta en el suelo hay un lobo. Está sentado sobre sus cuatro patas observando a la niña que esta tendida en el suelo, no le presta atención al fuego o al fuerte olor a sangre. Es un lobo de color gris cenizo con las patas en un ligero color plata tiene unos grandes ojos negros que te atrapan. Sigue sentado observando. La niña ya no puede más, lentamente va dejando caer sus parpados hasta sumirse en una oscuridad completa. En ese momento el lobo se levanta por fin y camina despacio hasta ella.<p>

Han pasado 11 años de aquello. Una chica está sentada en su pupitre de la última fila viendo pasar las nubes de algodón por el cielo azul. El timbre ya ha tocado hace un rato.

-¡Mei!-la llamo una voz femenina. La chica se giro para comprobar quien la llamaba.- ¿Nos vamos ya?-le pregunto su amiga Riiko.

-Ah…Si vamos- dijo Mei levantándose para coger su mochila.

-Estos días estas en las nubes, ¿eh Mei?- dijo una segunda chica que las esperaba en la puerta de la clase ahora vacía.

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho esta fecha- dijo Mei caminando despacio entre sus dos amigas.

-Pues deberías animarte más, este fin de semana es tu cumpleaños- dijo Riiko con una amplia sonrisa.- Oye, oye Erika, tenemos que pensar que regalarle-le dijo a la chica que iba a la derecha.

-No tenéis que molestaros, no es más que otro cumpleaños- dijo Mei restándole importancia.

-¡¿Cómo que no es más que otro cumpleaños?- repitió Riiko muy alterada.

-Eso, eso. ¡Este no es un cumpleaños cualquiera, es tu 16 cumpleaños Mei!- le dio la razón Erika a Riiko.

-_Me pregunto si tendrán razón…_- pensó Mei observando a sus dos amigas planeando su cumpleaños. En poco tiempo llegaron a las puertas del instituto, que como de costumbre estaba a rebosar de gente. Los estudiantes solían juntarse allí a la salida. Las tres chicas fueron pasando entre la gente mientras seguían hablando del cumpleaños de Mei, cuando esta lo volvió a ver. Allí estaba como todos los días. No era del instituto, eso se podía ver a simple vista. Tenía el pelo gris claro con unos ojos grises muy expresivos. Un chico esbelto y con un cierto toque rebelde que lo hacía atractivo. Y allí estaba mirándola detenidamente. A Mei le resultaba familiar pero no sabía de qué.

-¡Oh! Podemos poner una piñata- dijo Riiko muy entusiasmada.

-No seas tonta, ya tenemos 15 años y Mei va a cumplir 16, eso es muy infantil, ¿verdad Mei?- pregunto Erika riendo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Mei? Tierra llamando a Mei- dijo Riiko pasándole la mano por delante de la cara.

-¡Ah! ¿Si? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Mei que estaba hipnotizada por aquel chico.

-¡Mei no nos hace ni caso!- exclamo Riiko abrazándose a Erika para empezar a montar el teatrillo.

-N-no hagáis eso por favor- dijo Mei al ver que todos las estaban mirando.

-Buueno, lo que te decíamos es que…-comenzaron a explicarle de nuevo. En ese momento Mei dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba aquel chico de pelo plateado, pero ya se había ido. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Aparecía en la salida, la observaba y antes de que pudiese acercarse a él desaparecía.

Mei ya había llegado a casa, la cual estaba vacía puesto que sus padres estaban trabajando y no llegarían hasta la noche. Subió a su habitación a cambiarse. Poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior y se acerco al espejo.

-_¿De verdad han pasado 11 años?_- se pregunto recorriéndose con la yema de los dedos una cicatriz que le llegaba del ombligo hasta el abdomen.

Aquella cicatriz roja destacaba bastante en su pálida piel. Su pelo de un tono anaranjado a la altura de los hombros brillaba con las ultimas luces del atardecer que se colaban por las cortinas. Sus ojos verde oliva inexpresivos recorrían todo el cuerpo reflejado en el espejo centrándose en aquella cicatriz que guardaba tan malos recuerdos.

Mei se paso la tarde vagueando por la casa hasta que llegaron sus padres.

-Ya estamos en casa- dijeron nada más entrar mientras se quitaban los abrigos.

-Bienvenidos- les dio la bienvenida Mei bajando las escaleras.

-Oh Mei, ¿podrías ir a la tienda un momento a por aceite?-le pidió su madre entregándole un par de euros.

- Vale, me calzo y ya salgo- dijo Mei cogiendo el dinero que le tendía su madre.

En cuanto estuvo lista salió de la casa a prisa para comprar lo que le habían pedido. Ya se había hecho de noche y las farolas se empezaban a encender. Al poco tiempo llego a la pequeña tienda del barrio. La tienda estaba vacía y eso era muy raro, ya que normalmente había mucha gente comprando la comida para el día siguiente. Mei fue a coger el aceite para poder salir de allí, pero el dependiente no estaba.

-¿Hola?-pregunto Mei en el mostrador esperando a que alguien saliese a atenderla. Al no salir nadie volvió a llamar. Al cabo de varios intentos por fin salió el dependiente que se notaba que había estado dormido.

Una vez pagado el aceite salió de la tienda y de dirigió a casa rápidamente, pero al poco de salir de la tienda empezó a notar una fuerte presión en la cabeza. Las farolas de su alrededor empezaron a parpadear y los cables eléctricos empezaron a hacer un ruido parecido a un zumbido mientras se movían descontroladamente y amenazando en romperse y dejar expuesto el alto voltaje.

-¿P-pero que pasa?- dijo Mei llaveándose las dos manos a la cabeza. Estaba teniendo una sensación desagradablemente familiar. A sus pies es como si el suelo se empezase a mover.

Sin previo aviso todo ceso de golpe. El suelo paro de bailar a sus píes, los cables no zumbaban y ahora estaban quietos y las farolas estaban encendidas como si nada hubiese pasado. Entonces se escucharon unas suaves pisadas que provenían de detrás de ella. Mei se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Miaau~- maulló un gato negro que estaba detrás de ella con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Un…gato?- murmuro Mei separando las manos de la cabeza. En ese momento el gato abrió los ojos y la presión volvió de golpe como una explosión. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviese sometido a presión. El gato negro estaba delante de ella observándola con unos extraños ojos rojos sin pupilas. Mei fue retrocediendo lentamente sujetándose con una mano la boca para aguantar el vomito y con la otra el pecho que parecía que le iba a explotar. Conforme se iba alejando del gato, este empezó a emanar una especie de niebla negra mientras sufría una transformación. El gato que estaba sentado sobre sus cuatro patas se fue convirtiendo lentamente en una bestia. Ahora estaba sobre sus dos patas traseras. Sus patas delanteras se habían transformado en dos mortíferas garras negras. Y era tan grande como dos personas adultas juntas o quizás más y observaba a Mei desde arriba. Ella, inmóvil no sabía cómo reaccionar, ahora estaba en el suelo de rodillas observando aquella abominación. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. El ser que tenía delante de ella levanto una de sus enormes garras de forma amenazante. Mei soltó un grito ahogado y espero a que la garra la golpease con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Pero el golpe no llego. Muy despacio fue abriendo los ojos. Entonces lo vio. El chico que siempre la miraba a la salida estaba ahora sujetando la garra de aquella bestia como si fuese la de un simple gatito al que le habían pedido la patita.

-No…- empezó a decir el chico- me gustan los gatos- concluyo haciendo desaparecer por arte de magia a aquella bestia.

Mei seguía paralizada viendo como los últimos restos de aquella extraña niebla negra ascendían al cielo para desaparecer. El chico de pelo plateado se giro para mirarla, pero sin decir nada.

-Llegáis tarde- dijo sin apartar la vista de Mei que seguía tirada en el suelo. Esta se quedó extrañada por lo que acababa de decir pero pronto lo entendió cuando, a su lado, aparecieron una chica de pelo negro azabache con una trenza en el lado derecho y a su lado un chico castaño de expresión seria. Al verlos mejor se dio cuenta, los conocía, aunque solo de vista.

-El trabajo ya está hecho así que me voy, pero para la próxima sed más rapidos- dijo el chico de pelo plateado a la pareja que acababa de llegar dándoles la espalda para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Ese Jun…- dijo el chico suspirando.

-Bueno, por lo menos nos ayudo- dijo la chica más relajada.- ¿Estás bien?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Mei mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Mei se quedo mirando su mano durante unos segundos. Todo era tan irreal. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

-Si…- consiguió responder por fin con un hilo de voz. Mei se levanto con ayuda de la chica y se sacudió un poco.

-¿No tienes preguntas?- dijo el chico mirando a Mei con expresión seria.

-Demasiadas, pero sé que si las hago me costara mas olvidar lo que ha pasado. Por lo que prefiero irme a casa y olvidar todo, como si nada hubiese pasado- dijo Mei dándoles la espalda para irse.

-Me temo que no vas a poder hacer como si nada hubiese pasado- dijo la chica en un tono serio parando a Mei en seco.

-Te aconsejo que aceptes lo que ha pasado si no quieres hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son- dijo el chico paralizando completamente a Mei.- Por ahora descansa mañana responderemos todas tus preguntas.

Mei se dio la vuelta rápidamente a punto de preguntarles que querían decir con todo aquello, pero, como la bestia de antes, habían desaparecido.


End file.
